


Bountiful

by rodofatos



Category: Dota 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodofatos/pseuds/rodofatos
Summary: Riki offers himself as a bounty to Gondar. Sexuality ensues.Done for a good friend.





	Bountiful

As the sound of a wolf howling pierced the eerie silence of the night, the forest remained still and lifeless. The trees sat unmoving, the breeze having stopped hours ago. All the heroes had left the depths of the wilderness for the day, waiting until sunrise to reap the spoils of its unsuspecting habitants. All the heroes, that is, except for one. Unseen and unheard, Riki the Stealth Assassin was navigating his way through enemy territory. Though dangerous, scouting the jungle like that would prove for useful reconnaissance – that is, had Riki known he was even there.

Lost in thought, the satyr contemplated tomorrow’s battle plans as he crept through the undergrowth. Undoubtedly, it wouldn’t be any less chaotic than the day before it, or the day before that, or the day before that. No matter how hard Riki tried to talk tactics, he always felt as if his plans were blatantly ignored. So-called heroes running off to die without paying any attention to their surroundings at all. Riki found himself getting mad at the sheer thought of such stupidity. Certainly a cold and calculated killer like him would never–

Thud. Riki fell face-first into the dirt as he lost his footing, tripping over something he hadn’t been paying attention to. As he rubbed his horns to soothe the pain, the assassin’s thoughts drifted back to reality as he tried to remember where the hell he was. A plant… he’d tripped over some sort of plant. Riki leaned in for a closer look, and was overcome with fear as he realized he had tripped over a freshly placed ward.

Scrambling to stand up and pull out a dagger, Riki could feel himself beginning to panic as he started to cut the ward down. An assassin like him should only be seen if he was the last thing his target would ever see. To be revealed by such a simple ward was not only dangerous, but degrading. Riki thought of his invisibility much higher than a mere cloak. His reputation as the great Stealth Assassin could be tarnished forever…! The satyr shook his head as he resumed cutting. Getting lost in thought is how he got here in the first place; he just couldn’t afford to again.

“Too late!”

A raspy voice and a glint of silver pierced the darkness, and Riki felt himself on the ground again. Instead of eating dirt, however, he found himself staring directly into the eyes of the one and only Bounty Hunter.

“Well, well,” Gondar sneered, “if it isn’t the famous Stealth Assassin himself.” Riki was at a loss for words, though it wasn’t like he could say anything anyway. Gondar had one hand around Riki’s neck, and the other one holding a dagger dangerously close to the assassin’s throat. “I thought you would know better than to get close to a ward like that. Aren’t you supposed to be a little… stealthier?” The Bounty Hunter laughed. “I have to admit, Riki, you’ll make for an excellent bounty. So thanks for that.”

Riki fought for breath against the cool edge of Gondar’s weapon. Thousands of thoughts were running through his head, most of them nothing more than anguished screams. He had never even prepared for a Plan B if he were ever seen, as he had considered it a non-issue. Now it was an issue, a very real issue, and one that was about to kill him. Riki knew the only way out would be to bargain with Gondar, but he couldn’t think of anything to say even if he could speak. He closed his eyes, ready for the swift strike of death…

Gondar adjusted his posture over Riki slightly. He loosened the grip on Riki’s neck, but kept the blade stable. “What do you think about that?” he taunted.

Riki reopened his eyes. Gondar’s hubris prevented him from taking out Riki quickly. The satyr thought quickly, knowing this would be his only chance at redemption. Something, anything, anything at all to save your own life! “W-what kind of bounty?”

It was over. A nonsensical question was the best he could come up with in a situation like this. Riki’s wits were nowhere near as sharp as his blades.

Gondar looked puzzled. “Gold. A bounty of gold, of course, what else?”

Riki’s eyes lit up as he realized the most desperate of escape attempts just might work. “Gold? Really? Here I was expecting you to take my bounty instead.”

If Gondar hadn’t been confused before, he certainly was now. “Your bounty? What are you getting at, assassin?”

The satyr gulped. It was this or death. “You know… Me.”

The Bounty Hunter looked stunned. Riki doubted that Gondar had ever been presented with such an offer before – he knew how lonely he had been his entire life. Gondar’s expression quickly shifted to that of anger, however, and tightened the grip around Riki’s neck again. “I don’t know what you think you’re dealing with, Riki, but I’ve had enough of you and your antics. Prepare to taste justice.”

Riki choked and struggled against the Bounty Hunter’s grip. “W-wait, wait!” he sputtered as Gondar paused again. “I-I think I mean it when I say I’m a better bounty. Better than all the gold you would ever get from hunting down f-fugitives like me.” Tripping over his words and lying to himself, Riki’s mouth was working much faster than his brain. By the time it caught up, he was filled with instant regret.

For now, though, his outlandish proposal seemed to be working in his favor. Each second Gondar hesitated was another second Riki got to live. There was a silence for what felt like hours as Gondar sat over Riki, blade poised, hand still on Riki’s neck. Finally, he drew back the blade and pulled his hand away. “Keep talking.”

Shit. Riki hadn’t expected that to actually work. He would have to think even quicker now, now that he’d actually be going through with his plan… his plan of being a living bounty. “W-well,” he started, quite nervously, “I think you could get more, uh, use out of me than any pile of gold. I’m an assassin. I’m invisible. I’m… someone to be with.” Riki didn’t think he was selling himself well at all. In his head, he was praying that Gondar would be oblivious to his shaky voice.

“That’s all true, Stealth Assassin,” Gondar mused, especially enunciating Riki’s self-given title, “but hunters work better alone.” There was silence for a moment as Riki tried to formulate his thoughts, until the Bounty Hunter rose from his position and stepped off of Riki. He was taking this seriously enough, and Riki hoped he’d be able to as well.

“Are you sure?” Riki asked as he sat up and dusted off his tunic, not really knowing the answer himself. “Nobody would see either of us, Gon–er, Bounty Hunter.” He flinched as he corrected himself.

“Riki. I just caught you tripping over a ward I had just planted. You’d be nothing more than a nuisance.” Gondar growled. He carelessly tossed his weapons to the side and folded his arms across his chest, his mind no longer occupied with thoughts of gold and death.

“A-are you sure?” Riki asked again, trying to move away from the subject hastily. “I think I could do some things for you that gold never could.” The sentence slipped out before he even had the chance to realize what he was saying. Riki gulped, knowing full well he’d have to go through with this – whatever “this” might entail. “I could, well, you know…” Riki struggled to find something to say as the Bounty Hunter sat still as stone.

Once again, absolute stillness enveloped the forest. Unlike earlier, however, Riki found himself feeling quite uncomfortable and tense. Anything, any response from Gondar at all would make him feel more at ease.

A long, wistful sigh broke the silence. “You’ve got me there, Riki. I’ve always worked alone, but it gets lonely on the trail sometimes.” A short pause, and he continued, his voice wavering: “I’ve just never known how to…” Gondar’s sentence trailed off, but he didn’t need to finish it for Riki to know what to do.

The Stealth Assassin smirked. “I can show you how.”

There wasn’t a moment to waste. Leaning in, Riki outstretched an arm and gently tugged on Gondar’s bandana, pulling it around his neck. The Bounty Hunter flinched and instinctively reached for his blades, making it quite clear he was inexperienced with this intimacy. Riki, however, would not be deterred. He scooched himself forward, still sitting, and placed his other hand on Gondar’s face. “Come here…” he whispered, as he pressed his lips up against the Bounty Hunter’s. They shared a long, sensual kiss, and neither one of them wanted to pull away. Eventually, however, Riki did, a trail of saliva running from the corner of his mouth. Though Gondar sat timidly with his hands at his sides, Riki was using his own two to caress the Bounty Hunter’s features. He had started on his cheeks, but was now moving them downwards at a slow rate, already having reached Gondar’s torso.

Gondar did not wear much for armor. He was no great warrior or wizard, and didn’t require any fancy mail or extravagant robes. Thus, he was dressed in scarcely more than his pauldrons and pants, one of which Riki had already passed by. The satyr lifted his hands off of Gondar’s body, as he had just reached his flimsy leather belt.

“Keep going…”

Gondar’s tone was hushed, almost inaudible, even in the quiet forest. Riki looked up, and saw that Gondar had pulled his bandana up to cover his mouth again, his hands clutching the cloth tightly. While he was blushing slightly earlier, after the kiss, his face had now reddened furiously and his eyes signaled embarrassment. It was quite clear that Gondar was nervous, but not afraid – he was desperate for this, and he knew that Riki knew. Riki grinned, and began to unbuckle Gondar’s belt. Seeing how flustered Gondar was reassured him that he was doing fine, and his plan was working…

Plan. Right, Riki, get a hold of yourself. His face slowly fell as he remembered how he got into this. This debauchery is nothing more than a clever way to keep your own life. Just act natural and continue… pleasuring the Bounty Hunter.

The satyr swallowed, and put Gondar’s undone belt aside. All that was keeping him away from Gondar’s… naked body… was a thin pair of cloth pants. As he began to remove them, Riki’s mind started to drift towards the thought of his own penis. He was finding it harder and harder to maintain articulate thoughts; his former thoughts of a clever master plan crumbling apart as his mind became more and more focused on the thoughts of Gondar’s dick in his mouth, shoving it down his throat and drinking–

Fuck. It was too much for the Stealth Assassin to handle. Riki pulled harder on Gondar’s pants, no longer wanting to give the illusion he was going to take things slowly. Both Riki and Gondar knew exactly what they wanted, and they wanted it now. In a flash, Riki yanked off the Bounty Hunter’s pants, exposing his cock.

No one was quite sure what Gondar was, exactly. From a glance, it was easy enough to tell that he was a sort of feline humanoid. The finer details, such as their biological traits, mostly remained a mystery as Gondar seemed to be the only member of the species in this part of the world. It could be considered a scientific advancement, then, when Riki took in the sight of Gondar’s thick, tapering penis, glistening with precum in the moonlight. Sharp barbs lined the base of the shaft, and its shape was not unlike that of a pinecone. It was unlike anything Riki had ever seen before, but that didn’t stop him from knowing what to do with it.

With one hand still on Gondar’s abdomen, Riki used his other to gently grab the tip of Gondar’s cock. The Bounty Hunter let out a small gasp almost instantly – it must have felt incredibly sensitive, considering the foreplay from earlier. Riki didn’t care, Wasting no time, he began to stroke his fingers up and down the length of Gondar’s dick. Gondar moaned, unable to contain himself, and started panting as Riki continued his stroking. It felt very wet, no doubt because it hadn’t felt the pleasure of a climax in a long time. Smirking, knowing that he was in complete control now, Riki placed his mouth over the tip of Gondar’s dick. He stuck out his tongue, and wrapped it around the shaft. Satyr tongues are known for being quite long, and Riki was no exception. The sensation caused Gondar to almost cry out in sheer ecstasy as he fidgeted around on the ground, completely vulnerable to whatever Riki wanted to do.

Closing his mouth and retracting his tongue, Riki took a moment to become acquainted with the taste of Gondar’s cock. Though he didn’t exactly have a frame of reference to compare it to, he found the taste to be somewhat salty, with a trace of sweetness around the base. There was no time to stop and consider the reasons for this, of course – what mattered was the taste of semen, the taste of Gondar’s own essence.

The Bounty Hunter had completely lost it at this stage. He was twitching on the ground and moaning loudly, completely discarding the quiet demeanor he had put on earlier. He wouldn’t stop, either, as Riki continued to suck his dick, moving at his own pace. This continued for several minutes, as Riki kept fellating Gondar without pause. It was a moment of pure passion, and he wanted nothing to interrupt.

Soon, Gondar was close. He could feel it, and wanted to warn Riki. But despite his best efforts, the Bounty Hunter couldn’t get a single coherent word out of his mouth. “H-ha… Riki…” he started, before almost immediately giving up and going back to his wails of pure pleasure. The message came across, though, and Riki prepared himself for the climax.

Mere moments later, Gondar came, accompanied by a long, low groan. As soon as Riki felt the fluid sensation in his mouth, he stopped moving, waiting patiently for Gondar’s finish to finish. Riki, however, wasn’t prepared for the sheer volume of cum, as he pulled his mouth away for breath realizing he had underestimated Gondar’s potency. Out in the open air, Gondar’s dick continued to spurt cum all over Riki’s face until it was absolutely depleted, twitching weakly a final time before stopping, as still as it had been before it had met the Stealth Assassin.

Panting heavily, the Hunter lifted up his head from the ground to see his newfound bounty, sitting in front of him and wiping off his chin. “R-Riki…” he began to stammer, trying to regain his lost composure, “that was the b-best I’ve ever felt in… a long time…” Gondar closed his eyes, and exhaled deeply before continuing. “I think… I made the right choice.”

Riki grinned. “So, Bounty Hunter,” he started, “does this mean you won’t kill me now?”

“We’ll see.”

—

The next morning, Riki awoke to find himself embraced in Gondar’s arms. The Bounty Hunter was still fast asleep, having initially dropped off shortly after orgasm last night. The satyr smiled, and stroked the Bounty Hunter’s cheek. He found himself looking forward to today’s events, no matter what they might be. What was originally a dumb deal made to preserve his life was turning out to be one of his most advantageous decisions yet.

—

Hours later, the two returned to the clearing in the woods, having not found anywhere else to set up for the night. The events of the day weren’t all bad, though, as the two turned quite a profit from contract killings and, of course, claiming the loot. A hunter’s job was lucrative, an assassin’s even more so, and together they could easily pull a sizeable amount of gold a day. Gondar placed the bags he was carrying by a nearby tree, and stood up straight to stretch. “Not bad for your first day on the job, Stealth Assassin,” he purred, glancing over at Riki, who was preoccupied with starting a campfire.

“You know it’s not.” Riki replied, a hint of annoyance in his voice. “First day with you, maybe, but I’ve been taking contracts since before I can remember.” Gondar’s face fell flat as he felt he had struck a nerve. “Oh, Riki, you know I didn’t mean that,” he protested, “I was only trying to make you feel good…” He frowned, worrying that he had only just made the situation worse.

As the fire crackled to life, Riki simpered as he looked up to meet eyes with the Bounty Hunter. “I do, Gondar,” he began, “and if making me feel good is your goal, then you know what you have to do, hmm?” Gondar grinned, not even bothered by how deviously Riki had played his emotions just there. “Why waste time? I’m ready now,” he challenged.

Standing up, Riki beckoned for a kiss. Gondar was more than happy to oblige, as they once again touched lips and shared the intimate moment. Unlike yesterday, however, the illusion of Riki being indebted and victimized had vanished. This time, it felt like true love – and if it wasn’t, it was certainly a good enough replacement for the both of them. Riki, feeling more confident today, slowly pushed his tongue into Gondar’s mouth. The Bounty Hunter’s eyes rolled back as he felt the satyr enter him, giving up his mouth for Riki to completely explore. He hadn’t ever considered the possibility of someone else’s tongue rolling over his teeth, but now that he was experiencing it, he could safely say it felt fucking amazing.

Riki retracted his tongue and pulled his mouth away from the Bounty Hunter’s, but kept his body pressed up against him. “Are you ready to claim this bounty?” he whispered softly. The Bounty Hunter was almost too eager to begin. Riki turned away and stuck out his rear end, waggling it playfully in front of Gondar. “Then come get it.”

Within seconds, Gondar nearly slammed his hands against Riki’s rump, keen to pull away at the satyr’s tight, form-fitting clothing. He moved his hands in a circular motion against the fabric, the only thing separating him from the Stealth Assassin’s bare ass. Gondar grasped the waistband and started to pull down, already feeling his dick out of its shaft and pressing up against his own pants. As Riki’s pants hit the floor, the Bounty Hunter took just a moment to admire the view.

Gondar did not have a lot of experience with asses. They weren’t the type of booty he was usually after. But Riki’s, he thought to himself, was certainly one worth claiming as his own. Riki flicked his tail impatiently, and pointed it towards his butt. “What are you waiting for, hmm?” he crooned. “I can wait, but I thought you said you couldn’t.”

Without delay, the hunter slid his cock into Riki’s yearning asshole. “Dah!” the satyr cried out, wincing at the unfamiliar sensation. Abruptly, Gondar stopped his advance. “Does it hurt?” he asked, a note of concern in his voice. “No, no,” Riki grunted, still intent on affirming himself as the “experienced” of the two. “Keep going.”

Shrugging, Gondar went back to inserting his dick. Riki’s ass was tight, a sign he was just as inexperienced as Gondar was with sex. It wasn’t too difficult for the hunter to figure out, though: he would push in, then pull out. Simple.

The Stealth Assassin groaned as Gondar kept pushing his erection in. He hadn’t expected it to feel so painful, and it wasn’t even all the way in yet. And the barbs… Riki clenched his teeth as he waited for Gondar’s full length. Just then, Gondar stopped again, and declared “It’s in.”

“G-good.” Riki stammered. “Now start thrusting.” He swallowed as he heard himself say these lewd words for the first time.

“Okay…” Gondar said, a tad shaky. His hands still gripping Riki’s round butt, he started to pull his dick out, then pushed it in again. “Like that?”

“Yes, of course like that, Gondar!” Riki blurted, embarrassed. “Do that until… do that until you cum.” The satyr couldn’t believe what he was saying.

“I… alright, Riki.” Gondar clutched Riki’s butt and kept pounding away at the satyr’s ass. He stayed at the same slow, rhythmic pace until the satyr piped up again. “Can’t you go any faster?”

Gondar scowled. “Is that a challenge, Riki?”

The satyr laughed. “It could be.”

“Then I’ll take it.”

Gondar dug his claws into Riki’s fur as he started to push more rapidly, the sound of Riki’s pleasured moans only encouraging him to keep going. “This fast enough for you, Stealth Assassin?” he taunted, hoping Riki enjoyed it. “Yes,” Riki panted, “yes… it is.”

“Good.” The Bounty Hunter persisted as the satyr dug his hooves into the dirt below, his face mere inches from the ground. He was struggling to keep himself together as he got more comfortable with Gondar’s dick in his ass, his own cock flailing wildly as his body rocked back and forth.

The Bounty Hunter kept his pace for a while until he started to feel his cum rise within him. “Riki…” he moaned, still holding tight onto the satyr’s butt, “I’m close…” Riki gulped before he spoke. “Show me what you’ve got, Gondar,” he spat. “Show me that I’m… I’m… your bounty.”

Gondar pulled his cock out of Riki’s ass as he climaxed, shooting his cum into Riki’s fur. “Ah, you bastard!” the satyr cried as he felt it drip onto his body. “That’s not what I meant, Gondar!”

The satyr collapsed onto the ground, sighing. “I’m sore…” he grumbled, his body quivering slightly. Gondar kneeled next to him, his dripping cock withdrawing back into its sheath. “Consider yourself lucky, Riki,” he said, grinning, “That’s not how we usually mark what’s ours.”

Riki let out a weak laugh. “You’ve got me there, Gondar… just promise me you’ll help me wash this out tomorrow.”

The Bounty Hunter grinned. “I’d be happy to.”


End file.
